Sesame Street Season 20 (1988-1989)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: Jon Stone, Ted May, Lisa Simon * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Josh Selig, David Axlerod, Belinda Ward, Sonia Manzano, Chris Cerf, Jeff Moss, Sara Compton, Judy Freudberg, David Korr, John Weidman, Tony Geiss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Mark Saltzman, Jocelyn Stevenson, Christian Clark, Jon Stone * Cast: ** Gina - Alison Bartlett ** Linda - Linda Bove ** David - Northern Calloway ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Uncle Wally - Bill McCutcheon ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Miles - Miles Orman ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Olivia - Alania Reed ** Mike - Ward Saxton ** Hiroshi - Gedde Watanabe ** Big Bird and Oscar - Caroll Spinney * and Muppet Performers: Frank Oz, Richard Hunt, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Camille Bonora, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Pam Arciero, Fred Garbo, Bryant Young, Rick Lyons, Jim Martin, Judith Sladky, Michael Huston, Brian Muehl, Peter MacKennan, Mike Davis, Karen Prell and Jim Henson * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Associate Producer: Penelope Jewkes * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Caroly Wilcox and Kermit Love with Connie Peterson, Peter MacKennan, Stephen Rotondaro, Mark Zeszotek, Richard Termine * Muppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Workshop Supervisors: Robert McCormack, Amy Van Gilder * Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Music Director: Joe Raposo * Special Songs: Joe Raposo, Jeff Moss, Chris Cerf * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ted May, Diane P. Mitchell, Eulogio Ortiz, Jr., Richard Fernandes, Craig Bigelow, Mary Schmid * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Mike Pantuso * Art Directors: Byron Taylor, Tina Zeno * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Mortimer J. O'Brien * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Allen Wylie * Curriculum Coordinator: Diane Mitchell * Production Assistants: Cher Jung, Ruth E. Hiatt, Paul Lacy, Angela Santomero * Assistants to the Producers: Danette DeSena, Carol D. Mayes * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Children's Casting: Martha O'Connor, Gabrielle Howard * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Directors: Bill Berner, Jim Tetlow * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Video: Joseph Prewitt * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Researchers: Daniel R. Anderson, Karen Hill Scott, Marsha Williams, Ellen Schecter, Amy Laura Dombro, Laura Brown, Darlene Powell-Hobson, Herb Ginsburg * Curriculum Specialist: Margarita Perez * Vice President for Research: Keith Mielke, Ph.D. * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. * Vice President for Production: Al Hyslop * CTW provides partial funding for Sesame Street through its self-support activities. Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screen * Funding for this program is provided in part by Public Television Stations. * Support for "Sesame Street" also has been provided by The U.S. Department of Education, The Ford Foundation and The Carnegie Corporation of New York. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1988-1989 Children's Television Workshop · Muppet Characters © 1988-1989 Muppets, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Facilities by: Unitel Video, Inc. Category:Sesame Street Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:PBS Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Shout! Factory Category:Muppets, Inc. Category:HBO Max